Kyros X Krissi in a Night to Remember
Ch1 Krissi:*thinking*I'm just a little young vampire, in vampire age I am kinda a teen. *She blinks*I don't mind just staying by Kyros side. *she grins* I like hanging out with him. Kyros:*thinking* I have chosen a wonderful person...I'm glad I'm with her. Krissi:*she smiles, hugging Kyros*I would never Cheat on Kyros. I don't like cheating. Kyros:*Hugs Krissi right back* You know my heart belong to you and no one else Krissi:*she smiles happily ay Kyros* And My heart only belongs to you as well, Kyros. Kyros:*looks deep into Krissi eyes, his eye starts to sparkle* Krissi:*looks back into Kyros' eyes, she smiles sweetly* Kyrose: Lets go somewhere, anywhere you like. Krissi: Hm~ Somewhere special in a forest, like a lake or flower field in a forest. I hear those are best places to watch the stars at night~ *she smirks.* Kyros: I know just the place *he pulls out a small round jade orb, It starts to glow* Krissi:*smiles happily, hugging Kyros.* Ch2 portal starts to open, you can see a lake on the other side Kyros:Shall we Krissi:*blushes a little, smiling*Let's~ *she smiles happily at Kyros.* Kyros:*leads Krissi thru the portal* We are completely alone here can see a lovely lake with some lovely loutas flowers, there is also a full moon Krissi:*smiles happily* This is the most lovely sight I've ever seen!~ How do you get a hold of such things, Kyros. *she smiles sweetly at him* This just makes you more interesting to be around! Kyros: While i was in chine I helped a sprite monk restore balance to the land. The heaven reworded me wiht my own slice of heaven, this honor was only reserve to the most powerful of guardian spirits. Krissi:*she smiles happily, hugging Kyros* Your so amazing Kyros!~ I am so happy to have met you~ Kyros: I only did what i must.*embraced Krissi's hug* I'm lucky to have you in my Life. Krissi:*she smiles, hugging Kyros*I'm glad your so good hearted. Kyros: I only did whats was necessary if the balance wasn't corrected the dead would be restless and the world would eventually be overrun with ghost.... I'm not sure i have a good heart. Krissi: I believe you have a good heart. *she smiles* you don't have to do right things to be good heart. *she hugs him* Kyros:*sheds a tear* thank you Krissi: Your welcome *she gently nuzzle his nose with hers happily* Kyros: Let me show you around Krissi:*she nods happily* Kyros:*starts to lead Krissi to a large chines looking temple surrounded by cherry blossoms* This is my home away from home Krissi: It's very lovely! Kyros: The fruit here is very sweet, would you like some? Krissi: Sure! Kyros:*he held out his hand, a mango flouts towards his hand, he catch it and gave it to Krissi* Krissi:*smiles happily.*Thank you Kyros. Kyros: What fruit would you like? Krissi: Any fruit is fine, Kyros. I'm not picky about my food. *she grins a little at him.* Kyros: Are you craving for anything? Krissi: Well,if I was hungry anything, I would think it be mainly blood. *she gave a soft giggle* But, I don't like drinking from others, in fact, I normally drink from blood bags. However, I can try the mango. *she smirks a little.* Kyros: Would you like to dance with me? Krissi:*smiles happily*I would love too, Kyros. Kyros:*leads Krissi to a lovely room, you can see the lake from the balcony* Shall we *looks intensely into her eye* Krissi:*she smiles as she looks into his eyes, gently placing a hand on his shoulder as her other hand gently lays in his hand.*Let's us dance... Kyros:*Gently grabs Krissi's hand and starts to walts* Krissi:*smiles sweetly, walts along with him.* Kyros:* Starts to Lead Krissi to the balcony* Krissi:*smiles, following after Kyros slowly, her eyes looking into his.* Ch3 the balcony you can see the full moon's reflection suddenly yo see a meter shower. Kyros:*looks into her eyes* Make a wish Krissi:*She giggles sweetly*I already have my wish. *she whispered quietly, looking into his eyes happily* What else could I wish for?~ Kyros: *he happily looks into her eye as he slowly moves in for a kiss* Krissi:*smiles, slowly move in for the kiss also, looking into his eyes loveingly and happily* Kyrose:*when their lips connect it seam the world stops for a moment, he's treasuring every moment* Krissi:*she gently wrap her arms around Kyros' neck gently, leaning more into him as she keeps kissing him*~ Kyros:*He wraps his arm around Krissi* I don't deserve you Krissi:*she smiles, gently touching Kyros' cheek with one hand* Don't say that, you have every right to have me. *She gently stroke his cheek*Just as I have every right to be with you... *she still look into his eyes*I've never been so happy in my life til I've met you, Kyros... Kyros: My life was jut moving to one place to another until i met you.*Hold Krissi in his arm* You brighten up my life, i can't live without you. Krissi:*she smiles sweetly*I can't live without you either, Kyros. *she lay her head gently on his shoulder* Kyrose:*gets down on one knee, pulls out a small black box* Krissi:*Watches Kyros, blushing a little as she smiles*Kyros? Kyros: Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of eternity with me *open a small black box to revel a 30 carat blue clean cut diamond ring* Krissi:*she smiles happily, tears started to appear in her eyes*O-Of course Kyros! I would spend the rest of eternity with you. *She smiles happily, looking at the ring happily* Kyros:*takes the ring out of the box and place it on Krissi's finger* Krissi:*she smiles happily at Kyros*I love you so much, Kyros, the ring is very lovely! Kyros: I've been holding on to it for long time, I've been waiting all my live for you. Krissi: *she smiles sweetly, blushing a little as she nuzzles gently into Kyros*I'm glad you be in your life~ Kyros:*He starts to blush* I'm glad i'm in your life Ch4 Krissi:*she smiles, kissing Kyros' lips gently*~ Kyros:*wrap his arms around Krissi while kissing her sweetly Krissi:*wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him in return* Kyros: So when do you think we should tell? Krissi: Whenever you want to tell~ *smiles at Kyros*I don't mind when you tell them~ Kyros: Any ideas where you want our wedding? Krissi:Hmm~ Good question. *she giggles sweetly* Somewhere not so busy like the city. Kyros:*he smiles* Then the city it is. Do you know who you're inviting? Krissi:*giggles sweetly*I'll be inviting Juniper for sure. I wouldn't know who else, I'm sure Juniper may have some ideas of who to invite~. *Nuzzles Kyros happily* Kyrose: Then everything set *Nuzzels Back* Krissi:*nuzzles Kyros in return, smiling.* Kyros:*He leads Krissi to a bed room* there is something i want you to have. Krissi: Hm?*Her ears perked* Kyrose:*he walked to desk and open one of the doors* This use to belong to my mother and i want you to have it *he pulled out a golden Greek bracelet* Krissi:*Her eyes sparkled, smiling*It's very lovely Kyros. *she smiles sweetly, nuzzling Kyros*I'll take good care of it, and keep it with me always~ Kyrose:I'm glad, I'm sure she'll approve me giving it to you ^_^ Krissi:*she smiles, blushing*I'm sure she will too. *Kisses Kyros' lips gently. She put the bracelet on.*It's very lovely Kyros: *wrapping his arm around Krissi and Kisses right back* Krissi:*smiles as she hugs Kyros* Kyros: So any idea what we should do next *smiles and look into Krissi's eyes* Krissi: How about our honeymoon?~ what will we be doing for that? *smiling at him* Kyros: Anywhere as long as i'm with you. Krissi: Hm... A beach, far away from the city sounds like a place for a honeymoon~ *smirks at Kyros*I'll have to buy a swimsuit~ Kyrose: Then its the beach. Krissi:*smiles at Kyros* Kyros:*he lifts Krissi up and is now carrying her in his arms* Krissi:*Blushes a little, hugging Kyros* Kyrose:*Carrys her to the bed* Krissi:*smiles, hugging Kyros happily* Ch5 Kyros:*he gently placed Krissi on the bed then lay right next to her, He's extremely red* Krissi:*smiles at him, her face slightly red as she lean into him gently* Kyros:*Leans gently towards Krissi, looking deep into her eye silently calling for her* Krissi:*She grin a little, leaning up and kisses him as she wrap her arms around his neck, pressing against him.* Kyros:*feeling Krissi's body against his own, he start to kiss her neck as he feel her legs* Krissi:*Let's out a pleasing sigh as she nuzzle his neck happily.* Kyrose:*moves his hand from her legs to her back slowly undoing her straps while kissing Krissi* Krissi:*Kissing him as she move one hand down to his pants while her other hand rub his chest* Kyros:*Moving his hand from Krissi back to her breast, he slightly teas her nipples while he move his other hand in Krissi's pants* Krissi: Ooo~ *She blushed a little from the teasing as she nibbles Kyros neck while messing with the button of his pants* Kyros:*He starts to feel Krissi's ass with one hand while with the other hand starts using his full hand to message her breast* Krissi:Ooooh~ *She hold onto Kyros as she lean her head back a little, blushing slightly.* Kyros:*He starts to squeeze Krissi's ass while slightly liking licking her nipple* Krissi:Oooo~ *She blushed as rubs his shoulder blades*~ Kyros:*He's now licking Krissi's nipple in a circular motion and squeezing her breast with right hand. With his left he slowly removes Krissi's paints* Krissi: Oooo~ *Blushing a bit* Mmmmm~ *Holding onto Kyros.* Kyros: How does it feel? *Blushing while squeezing her breast with his right hand and squeezing her ass with his left hand* Krissi:*Looking into his eyes lovingly, blushing* I-It feels good~ Kyros:*Start to rub his chest against Krissi's breast While using both hands to grad her ass, he pulled them closer together and starts kissing her* Krissi:*She blushes as she also kissing him in return. Her breast press against Kyros' chest even more as she feels him rub his chest against hers*~ Kyrose:*He starts kissing from Krissi's neck to her belly while using his hands to feel in between her legs* Krissi:*Blushes*O-Oooo~ *Leaning back a little*A-Aaa~ Kyros:*Using his hands he spread Krissi's legs apart. He blushed before sticking his dick slowly into Krissi's pussy* Krissi:O-Ooo!~ *Blushes as she grips onto Kyros tightly*M-Mmmm~ Kyros:*He slowly goes back and forth while pulling krissi to his chest, kissing her* Krissi:*She return the kiss, blushing even more as she moan into the kiss.* Kyros:*He starts to go deeper and deeper with each thrust, panting while licking all over krissi's body* Krissi:*She started panting as she moans while holding onto Kyros* Kyros:*Start speeding up while grabbing and squeezing Krissi's breast* Krissi:*Moans loudly, hugging close to Kyros* Kyros:*fucking fast, he's kissing krissi and sticking his tongue in her mouth while almost reaching the climax* Krissi:*moaning as she kisses Kyros as she wrap her legs around his waist, also almost reaching the climax as well* Kyros:*Fucking extremely fast he released his large loud inside Krissi's pussy, he gave out a moan* Krissi:*She moans as she also release, blushing* Kyros:*He lays on krissi and starts kissing her neck* Can't get enough of you Krissi:*She giggles, smiling at him*And I can't get enough of you either~ *She nuzzles him happily.* Kyros:*Continuing to fuck and rubbing his chest against Krissi's breast while Kissing her sweetly* Krissi:*She blushes, kissing him as well as she hugs him close.* Kyros:*Fucking while grabbing both of Krissi's breast pushing them together and starts sucking on them* Krissi:*Moans, blushing as she place a hand gently on his head, petting.* Kyros:*Fucking while squeezing Krissi's breast into his mouth, sucking hard* Krissi:*Moaning, arching her back a bit as she blushes.* Kyros:*Fucking harder while licking in between Krissi's Breast and squeezing her ass* Krissi:*Moans even louder, her back still arching.* Kyros:*Fucking faster and faster once again reaching the climax* Krissi:*Moaning loudly as she holds onto Kyros while sweating.* Kyros:* he released his large loud inside Krissi's pussy then licks Krissi's cheeks saying* More~ Krissi:*She blushes a little, but giggles at him as she nuzzles him and then kisses his lips.* Kyros:*Remove his dick and start to eat from Krissi's pussy* Krissi:*Gasp and moan loudly at the feeling. Blushing bright red.* Kyros:*sticks his tong deep into Krissi's Pussy, swirling it around* Krissi:*Moaning as loud as she can, panting heavily.* Kyros:*Starts fucking Krissi's pussy hard and fast, grabbing her Breast while kissing her, sticking his tong in her mouth, reaching the climax* Krissi:*She kisses Kyros in return, moaning in the kiss while reaching to her own climax now.* Kyros:* Once again released his large loud inside Krissi's pussy* How was it Krissi:*Panting, she smiles at him*Lovely, Kyros... *She nuzzles into him gently.* Kyros: I love you so much *He nuzzles her softly* Krissi:I love you too*nuzzles him in return.* Category:Romance Category:Sex Category:Role Play Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Straight Couples Category:Onup147